


Vampire tit torture and a whole bunch of denial

by Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy



Category: Original Work, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Cock Warming, Cutting, Gore, Knives, M/M, POV First Person, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tit Torture, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy/pseuds/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy
Summary: How do you punish your stupid boyfriend for being a cock hungry vampire slut? Ignoring and fucking his throat might help.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Vampire tit torture and a whole bunch of denial

I let out a small scream and he slaps me across the face, I was expecting him to hit me much harder but he stops.

I turn my head and see Jacob stroking his dick near us.

“please, Eric fuck me” I moan and look Jacob in the eyes fully expecting him to get jealous and join in. But he just turns his head.

“Bout time you guys did that”. He sits back down in his chair and continues to read.

I look at Eric whose eyes are closed, he begins thrusting up into me again but I can see he isn’t going to last much longer.

“please P-please, cum in my ass.” I say and rock my hips into his.

“Cum in my ass, I’m not on the pills anymore.”

That does it for him. He begins to pump me full of his hot cum, thrusting up into me. I feel like I could pass out from how good it feels.

“you really don’t want to join in again, daddy” I whine and look over to Jacob. He continues to read his book.

“mmm… I’m good” he replies and begins turning the page.

I begin to clean Eric with my tongue and he strokes my hair.

“You’re such a good girl for daddy”

I can’t help but blush a little, I’m still not sure if this is all just some game to them. “What now?”

I crawl over to Jacob and get between his legs. I’m completely fucked out and whine as I grab my dick. “Please” I say and look him in the eyes.

He sighs and grabs his dick, aiming it at my mouth. I open up and begin to gently suck on the tip as he grabs a handful of my hair.

He pushes his whole dick into my mouth and grabs his book again “stay there and don’t move” he says before gets back to reading. “I’m gonna clean up. Good luck you two.” Eric says and walks out the room. I just look at Jacob’s dick in my mouth and gently suck on it, waiting for him to decide to fuck my face.

“mmmph, mph” I moan in his dick, hoping he’ll take the hint but he doesn’t seem to notice.

“I said, keep still. I like you right where you are” he says without looking up from his book. I start to get frustrated but then I remember this is what I wanted. I lean back and think for a minute before coming up with a great idea. I slowly move my hand under my body and gently begin to rub my own dick while keeping Jacob’s cock in my mouth.

“mmmph, mmmm”

“take your hands of your dick, boy.” He says with a sadistic smile. I look up at him and see him staring back at me. “You want some dick that bad?” he asks as he strokes his dick a bit. “Beg me for it.”

“Please fuck my face, Jacob.” I reply to him pleadingly

“Call me daddy”.

I look up a him and try to think of what to say.

“daddy please fuck my face” I whisper but he just pets my head before he puts his dick back in my mouth. “cute but still no” he says.

“mm, fph mph” I moan while trying to talk and have someone’s dick in your mouth at the same time is nearly impossible.

“don’t move and don’t try to touch yourself again. Just relax, you’re not going anywhere for a while.” He says and starts reading again as he slowly pets my head as if I was a dog.

“mph mph,” I moan around his dick down my throat .

“you’re doing so well, baby. You might have to stay like this forever.” 

Drool drips out my mouth next to his dick and I move to wipe it away but he just hits my hand away without even looking. I stop trying to wipe the drool and just stay still as he keeps himself in my mouth while he pets me.

I start to feel tears well up but I hold them back, I promised to do what they say and that’s what I’m going to do.

I feel the drool drip on my chest and whimper. The feeling of cold spit slowly flows down between my pecs and onto my belly. I reach my arm around to wipe it off but Jacob slaps my hand away.

“Leave it. You’ll just make a bigger mess if you try to wipe it now.” He says with a laugh. I try to reply but with his dick in my mouth all I can do is make muffled moans.

I sob and feel Eric’s cum drip out of my ass. I try to clench down but I can’t stop it. “messy little sissy” Jacob hums and turns the page. I keep my mouth perfectly still and start to count in my head. I blow snot bubbles out of my nose and burst into tears. Jacob ignores me the whole time and just reads his book.

I’m not sure how long it is that I kneel there with Jacob’s dick in my mouth being called a sissy and a bitch but it’s too long.

Jacob finally puts down his bock and thrusts into my mouth. More drool is forced out of my mouth and I cry even harder I feel more of my spit side down my body “suck, sissy” he commands as he puts his hands in my hair. He starts thrusting faster and I start choking as he hits the back of my throat. I struggle to breath but he doesn’t care and just continues to hold my head still as he butt-busts my face. He groans and I feel a new level of slobber drip side down my face.

“mhh ghhhh” I try to say something but nothing but moans come from my mouth. Tears, snot, spit and makeup cover my face and I feel like I’m drowning.

Jacob keeps on butt-bustin my face and then suddenly stops and pulls out. I-I catch my breath a little bit and feel the weight of his body leave my face. I wipe the tears away and open my eyes. 

He smiles down at me and cums on my face. “you did so well, jake” he says as he rubs the side of my face.

“mmmm” I moan in agreement and rub my face into his hand.

“all done, little sissy . Just let me know when you want to do this again.” He says and uses my shoulders to stand up off the couch. 

I pout “what about my dick?” I whine. 

“it’s your problem now, sissy. I’ve got shit to do.” 

I hear his zipper and him fixing his clothes. He walks out of the room and I’m left there all alone with my dick still hard as a rock.

I want to touch myself but I also don’t want to disappoint them. 

“Jacob!” I yell hoping he comes back, but he doesn’t.

I try to think of something else like a shark or the Marquis de Sade but nothing helps. 

I start to think about Jake but that’s too fucked up so I stop that train of thought right there.

I start to wonder if I can make myself cum like this.

“Eric?” I yell, hoping that he might help me out again.

No response. They’re probably up there fucking right now, the assholes. 

I bring my hands down and start to play with my nipples, they harden almost immediately.

“Eric, p-p-please” I yell again 

I start to pinch and pull on my nipples and feel a tingling sensation in my cock. 

I take my hands away and squirm a bit as I work out the initial pain, but it subsides pretty quickly. When I put my hands back on my tits I start to feel that familiar feeling of arousal again.

Jacob, Eric… Please “I whimper and flick my nippel. 

I sit back and start to lightly drag my nail across the sensitive part of my nipple. This feels nice, but I want more “Jacob… please” 

I grab my tit and squeeze it with all my might… And it works! 

The pain is sharp and sudden and feels amazing. 

I feel my dick jump a little at the sudden shock of pain.

I pant as I slap my tit and another shock goes through my cock. 

I bring my fingers to my mouth and lick them before taking one of my nipples. 

I close my eyes and open my mouth as I gently rub the tip of my nipple with my forefinger.

I feel a tingle down under and start to breathe heavier.

My dick is throbbing so hard right now.

I slap it a couple more times and I feel that familiar feeling of arousal coursing through me.

I squeeze and rub my tits for a little while, the pleasure is amazing but it’s not quite enough to make me cum. 

“Eric, Jacob… Please” I beg. And claw at my pecs but its not enough and I whimper. “Please” I whimper again But the tears don’t come.

I’ve become almost numb to the pain over the years and it just isn’t enough to push me over that edge.

I sit back and think for a moment as I absentmindedly play with my tits, Maybe if I try something else.

I grab a small bamboo pole from a plant pot and whine as I hit my chest with it. 

It hurts a bit, but its not like the burning pain of before and my dick doesn’t seem to care.

Maybe because its not another guy. Maybe I’m just a sissy. Whatever it is, I’m not getting off like this.

I give up and sit there for another moment, my dick still throbbing in anticipation of release and my chest burning from abuse.

“Eric” I yell desperately again 

But he doesn’t come. 

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and try to calm myself down.

I desperately look around for another thing to torture my tits with as my eyes land on the flame of the candle.

Almost instinctively, I bring the cane down on my nipple and feel a sudden rush of pain 

I bring it down again and again as I pinch and twist my other nipple.

I start to feel a tingling in my cock as I hear myself starting to make little whimpering noises.

I lean back slightly and let the hot wax drip on my tits as I continue to beat them with the cane. 

I don’t know if its the sharp pain of the hot wax or the stinging pain of the beating, but something is causing my dick to throb with anticipation.

But Stil something is missing and I throw the cane frustrated in the corner as I see something blink in the darkness. I pick it up and see that it is Erics hunting knife. 

I don’t even thinking about it as I bring the knife to my chest and slash a deep wound across my left tit.

The pain is sharp and sudden and it takes me a moment for me to register what I just did.

I feel my arousal quickly rising as I stare at my bleeding tit.

“yeessss” I hiss as I start cutting at it again.

I grin as I bring my fingers to my mouth and lick the blood off them, Mmmm I think to myself as I look over to my right side and stare at my bloody knife.

I take it to my mouth and carefully lick the blade. My vampire skin is already healing and I try my hardest to not just give in frustration. 

I take the knife to my right tit and carefully cut around the areola and pull down on it as I peel it away from my tit.

I bring the knife close to it and carefully slice through my nipple and start to feel a pleasant warmness as blood starts to run down my chest.

“Yes..yes…yes…”

I laugh almost deliriously and lick my blade again. 

I pause for a moment and stare at my dick. It is standing harder than it ever has before, pulsating in the darkness.

I slash my tit again and lean forward, making blood drip onto the floor “Eric, I made a mess. Can you help me clean it up?” 

I hear him walking down the stairs and me lean back and start twirling the knife in my hand as I feel my arousal skyrocketing.

He turns on the light and I see him stop abruptly as he stares at me. 

“What the fuck happened? Are you OK?”

I smile and hold the knife to my lips. “I made a mess, Daddy.” I say before I slash my tit again and let the blood drip on the floor. 

His eyes are wide as he stares at me and starts to unzip his pants.

I grasp at my knife and turn it around so I grab the blade instead of the handle and bring it down into my chest with all my strength.

“Oh God….Oh fuck…oh shit…” I hear him whisper as I feel the blade cutting through ribs.

“daddy” . I whisper and smirk while ramming the knife in my leg. 

I can hear him grunting as he starts to cum. 

He staggers forward and tries to say something, but just falls on top of me. 

I push the knife into my side and feel my intestines spilling out onto my chest. 

“daddy…love you….” I whisper as I close my eyes.

I giggle as he finally jumps with an extreme speed onto me and his eyes glow red. He licks my slashed up tits before biting into them. 

I moan as I feel his teeth piercing my soft flesh and squirm under him. 

He rips off a huge piece of tit flesh and starts chewing as he looks at me with hunger in his eyes.

“daddy wants to eat you all up….love you so much…” He says as he chews.

I chuckle. “cut me up, Daddy” I whisper as I run my fingers through his hair. 

He chuckles and runs his finger along the bloody knife blade and smiles as he brings it up to my face. 

“Lick” He orders and I comply. I lick the blood off his finger before he grabs my hand and pushes the knife through it.

I gasp in pain and smile. 

“More” I whisper and he cuts into my other hand.

I giggle as he pushes both bleeding hands towards my mouth and I start to lick my blood off them.

I grab the knife by the blade and watch the blood run down my arm.

“please make me cum” 

He leans forward and bites into my neck, his long fangs piercing straight through the jugular. 

I gurgle and feel my throat burning as if it was on fire.

“daddy….fuck….I’m gonna…”

I squirm and squeal as he sucks the blood out of me like a leech.

I finally feel the overwhelming sensation of the strongest orgasm rip through my body. 

He groans as he rips my throat open and starts greedily sucking on my neck like an animal.

I finally feel the sensation of death taking me as I hear him gulp down the blood coming out of my neck.

I wake up and I’m wrapped in bandages. My neck feels weird, kind of itches, but not in an unpleasant way. I feel really hot, like, really really hot. My body is pulsating with energy.

“daddy…” I look over and see Eric smile at me. 

He hands me a blood bag and holds it to my mouth “drink” he whispers “it’ll make you feel better.”

I gulp down the blood and sigh as I look down at my heavily bandaged wrists.

“daddy loves you”

I smile and lie back in bed as he runs his fingers through my hair.

He hands me another bag and I tear my teeth into it. 

“mmmmm…love you….” I giggle as the blood spills down my chin.

I finally regain some energy and I slowly sit up. Jacob comes to us in the room with a frantic look in his eyes. “guys, the whole living room is covered in blood… Did you guys have something to do with that?” 

I giggle as I pat Eric on the shoulder “of course we did. We’re vampires after all, did you forget?”

“did you run into any problems?” he asks nervously. “I mean, the guards or some shit?” he continues.

I chuckle and pat his head “don’t worry so much.”

“it’s all my blood, noone was really harmed. Look at me I’m almost as good as new.” I say and unwrap my bandages. The wounds still look bad but the puncture holes are slowly closing up.

“I’m gonna need more of this though” I say as I pat my neck, showing the bite marks that cover it “and I might need a new bed.” I chuckle and lie back down.

Jacob rolls his eyes at us. “and who is gonna clean up the massacre in the living room?”


End file.
